


Who Do I Love?

by SureenInk



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Rosalina awakes one day and gazes at a comic going by her favorite planet. When Princess Peach comes to visit, though, things take an odd turn and the two talk about love.
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Who Do I Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to just write a story featuring Rosalina enjoying a day naked in the observatory, but it became semi-romantic. If people enjoy this, I might write more of these stories featuring my OT3 Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy. Let me know in the comments if you want more.

Rosalina yawned as she sat up in her bed, stretching her arms. The soft blanket that had once covered her body gently slipped down to expose her chest. She reached down, gently pushing the blanket aside, exposing her soft, bare skin. Her legs swung around and she rested her feet on the ground. "Good morning, children," she spoke with a smile.

Almost as if answering her call, a plethora of lumas flew into her room, squeaking and cooing happily. "Good morning, Mama!" they called out. As if they had practiced it again and again, the lumas swarmed around Rosalina. A couple took hold of her hair and lifted it up as another grabbed a nearby hairbrush and began to run it down her hair again and again.

Rosalina sat on the edge of the bed with her hands on her lap. She smiled as she watched the lumas picked up a dress and a pair of panties from her wardrobe. "It's okay, I think I'd like to get a bath before I get dressed," she responded and the lumas cooed before returning the clothes.

"Does Mama want us to get the bath ready?" one of the lumas, a particularly beautiful yellow one, asked.

"Not right now. I think I'd like to do a few things before that. If you want to get some breakfast made, though, that'd be great."

The luma cooed. "We'll make Mama the best breakfast ever."

Rosalina giggled. "You say that every day."

"And Luma does it every day!"

Rosalina nodded. "You do."

The lumas let go of Rosalina's hair and floated away, leaving the brush on her dresser. Rosalina stood to her feet, then stepped out of her bedroom.

The kitchen wasn't far from her room, not that it really mattered either way. Rosalina rarely even walked anywhere anyway, since she could just float her way there. It certainly made getting around easier, though she did have to remind herself to walk on occasion to prevent her muscles from atrophying.

When Rosalina arrived in the kitchen, she could see four lumas happily toiling away at the stove. They always made her the best and sweetest breakfasts made from star bits. She sat down and the lumas brought her plate after plate of food. "Oh my, if I eat this much, I'll just end up getting fat, you know? Why don't all of you join in, too?"

This was a normal morning. The lumas would insist on making more food than she could ever eat, and so she would insist that they eat as well. WHen she didn't, she noticed they would sometimes forget to even eat, and that wasn't good for growing stars.

The lumas cooed happily as they gathered around and Rosalina smiled as she watched them eat. She would occasionally stop to take a bite or two herself, but there was nothing quite as entertaining as watching a hundred tiny stars chown down on a mountain of food.

With breakfast done, Rosalina stood back to her feet. She smiled and hummed gently as she walked through the Comet Observatory. Today was the day a comet would be flying passed her old home. She didn't want to miss it. She stepped up to her father's old telescope and peered out into space.

Rosalina had seen the entire universe at this point in her life. Truthfully, she had seen many universes. Each time the universe would reach its end, she would be there to watch the lumas she cared for fly out from her observatory and become new stars, planets, and comets. Still, no matter how many times she watched, she couldn't help but enjoy the view of her favorite comet passing by the planet that had once been her home many universes ago.

Rosalina didn't know how long she watched it for. It could have been mere seconds, it could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Time really had no meaning to her. She would sleep when she wanted, not out of necessity. She would eat when she felt the desire to, not because she needed to. So, for all she knew, she could spend years just staring at her home.

Rosalina gave another stretch as she looked away from the telescope. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked the luma that had flown up next to her.

The luma cooed happily. "Not as beautiful as Mama is."

Rosalina blushed. It didn't seem to matter how many of her lumas said things like that, it always made her happy. "Thank you." She turned. "How about that bath now?"

"Luma will get it ready!" The luma dashed off towards the bath and Rosalina simply giggled.

"They're certainly energetic today."

Rosalina walked towards the bath. Once inside, she could see a few of the lumas had already run some warm water for her. Not too cold, but not too hot, the lumas always knew exactly how Rosalina enjoyed the bath. She sat herself down in the bathtub and leaned back against the wall. "This always feels nice."

"Does Mama need anything?" one of the lumas asked.

Rosalina nodded. She reached her hand out and grabbed one of the lumas and pulled it close to her. She wrapped her arms around it and smiled. "I need you to join me. It's much more relaxing with multiple people."

"Luma wants to join!" a cute blue luma called out.

"Luma wants to join, too!" a shiny white luma called out.

Rosalina giggled. "Alright, you can all come join me."

The lumas cooed and chirped as they swirled around the bathtub before sitting down inside of it.

Rosalina watched the lumas relax before she, too, closed her eyes and let herself relax.

\------

With her hair and body washed, and a chance to relax passed, Rosalina stepped out of the bath. A luma carried a light blue towel to her and Rosalina used it to wrap around her body. A second towel was used to begin to dry her hair.

"Does Mama want us to get her some clothes?" a bright red luma called out.

"No, this will be fine for now," Rosalina responded. "I'm not feeling like dressing today."

"What about when Princess Peach comes over?"

Rosalina gasped. Was that today? She had completely forgotten. "When is she supposed to be here?"

"In an hour."

"Then, yes, I suppose I should get dressed, shouldn't I?"

The lumas quickly flew to Rosalina's room and gathered up a dress and panties for her. They returned to the bathroom as Rosalina was finishing with drying her hair.

"Luma brought Mama clothes."

Rosalina smiled. "Thank you, dear." She tossed the towel around her body aside. "Do you think Princess Peach would be upset if I didn't wear anything?"

The lumas looked at each other, then cooed with a shrug.

Rosalina sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I should get dressed." She reached her hand out and took hold of the panties and slipped them on. She then reached her hand out and grabbed the dress. Her eyes settled on it for a moment before she shook her head. "I still have time until she gets here. I'll get dressed then."

The lumas cooed happily and draped the dress over one of the couch cushions.

Rosalina turned and made her way to the main platform of the observatory. She sat down on the transparent floor and looked out into space. She could remember every single star, every planet. She had taken care of them all one day. As she stared, she let her mind drift.

"Rosalina, dear?" a voice called to her.

Rosalina jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Rosalina turned, now looking eye-to-eye with Princess Peach who was standing over top of her. "Princess Peach, I didn't expect you so early."

Peach tilted her head. "What do you mean? I'm here at the time I said I would be."

Rosalina blinked, then turned to the nearby luma.

"Luma tried to tell Mama that Princess Peach would be here soon, but Mama didn't respond."

"Did I really just space out for that long?" Rosalina questioned and the luma bobbed its body up and down as if to nod. That was when Rosalina realized... "I forgot to get dressed! I'm so sorry, Princess Peach."

Peach rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "It's okay, really. When I got here, I saw you just sitting there like that... I'll admit, I was a bit embarrassed at first, but the lumas said 'Mama is usually like that'."

Rosalina looked down, her face red. "I... don't get a lot of visitors here... So some days I just... don't feel like putting clothes on..."

Peach smiled. "It's okay, dear, don't worry about it. You don't have to get dressed just for me."

"But wouldn't you be more comfortable if I got dressed?"

Peach thought for a moment. "True, I might be more comfortable if you were dressed, but what about you? Wouldn't you be uncomfortable?"

"Well... a little, yeah... I really just didn't want to dress today..."

Peach smiled. "So, either way, one of us will be a little uncomfortable. I don't see why it needs to be you. Besides, I'm sure I'll get used to it. I may not walk around my castle naked, but I've had my share of showy outfits." She winked.

"Really?"

Peach giggled as she sat down next to Rosalina. "You haven't seen the bikini I got the other day. After Mario rescued me from Bowser, I decided I wanted to see more of the world, so I ran away from the castle. I bought this really cute bikini at the Lake Kingdom. When Mario saw me in it, his jaw fell to the floor."

Rosalina and Peach both giggled.

"So, when are you and Mario actually going to get together?" Rosalina questioned.

Peach shook her head. "I don't know... I know he likes me a lot, and I do like him... But sometimes... I just don't know if I like him in that way..."

"Is there someone else you feel that way for?" Rosalina tilted her head.

Peach turned her head and stared into space. "I don't know... Sometimes, I think so... but... I don't know if I should like them or not..."

"Who is it?" Rosalina leaned closer to Peach.

Peach blushed as she noticed Rosalina was nearly in her face. "W-well... th-they're tall... they have a wonderful voice. They're quite a bit thinner than Mario, even if he has lost a bit of weight recently..."

Rosalina leaned back. "I can't think of any of the guys that fit that description..."

Peach looked away, her face now a bit more crimson. "W-well... th-that's kind of the thing..."

Rosalina blinked. "What is?"

Peach sighed before taking in a breath, then letting it out to try to relax herself. "It's... not a guy..."

Rosalina's eyes went wide as she gasped. "You think you like a girl?"

Peach nodded slowly.

Rosalina smiled widely. "That's great, too!"

"R-really?" Peach quickly turned her head to look at Rosalina.

Rosalina nodded. "I've never told you before but... the truth is, I like girls, too." She smiled as she looked back out to space. "In my life, I've just never felt that way for any guy I've met... and I've met a lot of them." She turned and held out her hand. A luma floated over and rested on her hand. "One day... I'd like to give these children a second mother, but I don't know when or if that will ever happen."

Peach looked down, her face still red. "So... there's nothing wrong with me liking girls?"

"Not at all, Princess Peach." Rosalina turned to look at Peach. "If you like a girl, you should tell them. You never know, they might like you just as much." She moved her hand forward and set her hand onto Peach's hand. "So, don't be afraid to tell them, okay?"

Peach nodded. "Okay. Next time I see them, I'll tell them."

Peach and Rosalina turned, staring back out into space. The stars shimmered and twinkled brightly in the otherwise black abyss. Rosalina hoped that everything would work out for Peach the next time she saw her crush.

When the time came, Rosalina waved as Peach returned to the planet below. Rosalina gave a sigh as she slipped off her panties, then turned to her bedroom. She was tired, it was time to go to sleep.

Rosalina lied down in her bed and pulld the blanket over her bare body. As she closed her eyes, lumas gathered all around her and her bed. Quietly and softly, they all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
